Let me out
by Gothicruby
Summary: She only truly understood how much running meant to him when she saw what happened when he was opressed to no end....Sonamy.


**_Let Me Out! _**

**Amy's POV: **

I never imagined the power the emeralds truly possessed...I never knew what they could do when truly provoked;

time travel...not really out of the loop of possibility, is it? I can't say it is anyway, not anymore, not when I can plainly see what's right infront of me anyway.

I've known Sonic since I was nine years old...well...nearly 10 I guess, but I've never actually seen or even dared to think what could've happened to him beforehand! I mean...I just assumed...he was fine, his attitude in general, but I never imagined what could he gone through to be that way beforehand...

_**10 minutes prior...**_

"Where am I?..." the pink hedgehog mumbled curiously; emerald eyes opening in wonder "the last thing I remember...mmm...chaos emeralds...ohhh..." she couldn't really think much beyond that at the moment, not with the rate that her head was throbbing at. She moaned a little bit, about to slip back into a peaceful sleep when something roused her out of her semi-disoriented state...noises...she could hear noises

"Ohhh, What is that?" Amy frowned slightly, forcing herself to sit up and really take in her surroundings "Why does this place look so familiar?..." she wondered, looking around as the noises seemed to get louder 

_"NO!!"_

"what?" her head snapped over to where the yelp of a voice had come from and she felt her eyes widen in disbelief "n-no...Sonic?" she whispered, walking over to the image of her blue love; only, she didn't know if she could actuall feel love for him at this present moment in time; it was physically impossible...she could feel her hand go right through him, right through his quills and through his small, ten year old frame...that's what she guessed anyway; as she saw this 'apparation' now of him, Sonic to her, couldn't have been more than ten tender years old

_"Get out here hedgehog!" _a gruff, bolder and more teenaged voice spat as the owner tried to plough down the door that the smaller child was currently holding shut

_"No! No! Leave me alone!!" _Sonic yelped out, pressing his shoulder further against the door and leaning his small weight against it in a vain effort to keep whoever was on the other side out and away from him. Amy watched this little event with a worriedly furrowed brow; she kept wondering, who were these people? What could they be doing--or have done rather, to make him cry out and act this way?

_"You can't stay in there forever!" _the gruff voice barked, causing Amy's frown to deepen

"Hey!" she barked back through the door "Leave him alone!!" her protective yells however went unheaded, unnoticed really...it seemed impossible for them to see or hear her, as much as it pained her right through.

_"Leave me alone!! Just go away! Go away!!" _Sonic continued to cry out; frightened tone causing a painful emotional sting in Amy's ears

"Sonic..." she felt useless, what could she do? If they couldn't see or even _feel_ her, then what chance did she really stand at protecting him at all?

_"So, you want to stay in there?" _that same voice called, only the tone was that of a more sly, deceiving nature...

Sonic shook as he kept holding himself against the door, obviously frightened. All was silent for a few moments. The young boy seemed to relax as he slumped down to the floor...a peaceful yet unofficially welcomed silence filled the air. That was...until the loud, generic clicking and grasping of the doorknob from the other end combined with the jangling of keys caused the colbat blue furred boy to immediately stand up in shock, grabbing at and fumbling the doorknob in complete surprised desperation.

_"No Don't!!" _he screamed, desperate to not let himself be locked within the tiny little broom closet

_"You wanted to be left alone in there!" _the elder boy on the outside barked cruelly, holding the door close to him as he continued to lock the door

_"Don't do this! Don't lock me in!" _ his screams went unheaded as the door locked with a loud, sickening click _"NO!!!"_ he continued to pound his fists against the door _"Let me out!!" _

Amy watched in shocked disguist "How could that little brat just--"

_"well, well, what's this?" _through the thick door, the faint sound of a backpack being unzipped was heard

_"Hey!" _ Sonic yelped in disdain; easilly guessing what the elder one had his hands on _"Th-That's mine! K-keep outta it!" _he yelped, trying again in a futile attempt to knock open the door

_"Ha! Rice and fish for lunch?! What're you? Some kinda Chinese freak??" _the voice sneered,

_"Japanese..."_ was Sonic's timidly mumbled reply. A plastic sounding crash was suddely heard and rice along with small parts of fish shattered under the door and all over the floor.

Amy's jaw dropped; if observing this was this emotinally painful for her, then she daren't not imagine how actually living through it must have been for him.

_"And what is THIS??" _cruel chortling was heard as the sound of a backpack being thrown to the ground was heard. The young hedgehog immediately went ten shades pale beneath his fur which immediately started him off on another fit of trying to escape _"A stupid stuffed toy!" _

_"Leave him alone!!" _Sonic practically screamed through the door _"Don't hurt him! He's all I have left of my mother! Please!!" _the boy was sobbing in desperation now--after witnessing what had previously happened to his lunch, could he really be blamed?

_"**Him** eh?" _snickering was heard _"HE looks mighty fragile..."_

Sonic shiverred, feeling himself freeze as he clutched to the flat surface of the door with the tips of his fingers _"Please...don't..." _he whimpered, tears streaming down his cheeks.

_"his arm is loose...his arm bends too easy...his arm PULLS easilly!" _as this was said, a horrible, sickening tearing sound was heard, causing Sonic to cry out and throw himself against the door once more

_"NO!!!!"_

_"The legs are pretty weak too!!" _cynical laughing was mixed in within the tearing sounds; particles of stuffing and artificial fur floated through the gap underneath the door, mixing in with Sonic's brutally discarded lunch.

_"No, No! Stop it! Stop it!!" _the ten year old sobbed out _"Don't Do That To Him!!" _his crying continued in a more intense fashion for a moment, before he started to brutally throw himself against the door in an attempt to get out _"LET ME OUT!! LET ME OUT NOW!!"_ his screaming continued for a while, despite the silence outside...could it be the boy had left him? All the same, he picked up on this after a while, and sunk to the ground, a sobbing mess.

That was it for Amy...she couldn't surpress the tears she felt stinging the back of her eyes...seeing him suffering like this...this brutal fashion of opression...

She wanted to hug him. She just wanted to kneel down and pull him into the most protective hug imaginable. But in this present figmental state, the aura of invisibility...well there wasn't much she could do, was there?

All the same, she felt herself sinking to her knees and gently easing her hand to his chest, to his heart more specifically. The hand floated through, but she felt a strange warmth pass through her person and linger for a while...a warmth that Sonic seemed to feel on his end...

The young male gasped and seemed to be looking right at her...squinting, as if his eyes were playing tricks on him, but either way he knew she was there. Tears coursed down his cheeks, lip quavering _"Help me...help me please, let me out of here! Let me out of this room!"_ ...

_**Amy's POV**_

And that's all I remember before I woke up...

I still can't get over what I saw...the vicious cruelty of that boy...the suffering he put Sonic through. It's not right. It's never counted as right.

I just watch him now, watch him out there on the fields, running free...it must be wonderful; it looks wonderful I know! I find it comforting, to see him out there...just running around as free as ever; it's cruel to keep him locked up somewhere, especially where he was in that particular event...turns out, that was the same broom closet from school, that's why it was so familiar...I'd passed it...but I'm ashamed to say I never thought to look in there, too look for him! Who knows how long he was trapped in there? I hope he got out quickly...I really hope he got out...

I found that broken toy; the same day, I just wanted to drop by to make sure he was ok...I know he doesn't know what I saw, but all the same, a talk about 'trivial' things sometimes makes all the difference to a person, right?

I found that toy...found the limbs...and I tried to sew it back up, tried being the keyword, let's just say it's a good thing I know Sonic's older sister, otherwise it would have been a waste of time! I'm no seemstress, I admit, but still; I wanted to atleast try to mend the symbol of his childhood; the only thing I know represents the lingering innocence within him...the memory of his mother, from what I remember.

He see's me watching him...and his eyes widen when he see's the little toy in my hands. I hold it out to him...and wait for his reaction...

_**The End...**_


End file.
